Guilt, Party of One
by ShadowOnACloudyDay
Summary: Booth makes a visit to Dr. Wyatt and is surprised by what he learns. Finally done!
1. Scheduling a Meeting

Here's my latest. I know it's not real great, but I was bitten by an evil plot bunny. This story insisted on being written. I should have it finished in a few days, because I get obsessive when writing.

Disclaimer: They are not mine. I'm only taking them out to play. If they come back a little twisted, well, that can't be helped.

Please R&R. Even if you flame, it means you care. Constructive criticism welcome.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Good morning, Agent Booth. Would you like a cup of tea?" Gordon Wyatt was startled to see Booth this early in the morning, especially since he hadn't made an appointment and wasn't expected.

"No, uhh, no thanks. I've gotta go, me and Bones, we got a new case. I can't keep her waiting."

"Did you need me, then?"

"Yeah, I was, umm-ya know what, never mind." Booth decided he wouldn't be able to deal with the horrors of a murder scene after talking to a shrink. That was just too much to ask.

"Surely it must be important, or you would not have troubled me at such an early hour."

"OK then, I'll come by this evening."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Dr. Wyatt, are you here?'

"Yes, I'm over here Agent Booth."

Then Booth spotted the old man, who was on his hands and knees amongst his plants. He questioned (and not for the first time today) the wisdom of talking to a man who was paid to see through people. He had met very few people as perceptive as Gordon Wyatt.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Gordon genuinely wanted to know. Booth was an interesting man who definitely had more to hide than guilt over the death of a serial killer. Knowing Booth, however, it was most likely guilt of some kind.

"Why don't you make some of your tea first?"

As Dr. Wyatt walked into his house, Booth silently berated himself for ever coming. Since he had, however, he needed time to think. Time to consider just what it was he needed Dr. Wyatt to help him understand.


	2. Defense Mechanism

Here is chapter two. I finally got it typed! The other chapters are in my little notebook waiting to see the world.

Please R&R, cause it makes me happy.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"I'll save you some time, doc. I love my parents, nobody abused me, and all my teachers were ugly old nuns." Booth said the last with a grin, because he knew his jokes bothered the older man. Booth was well aware it was a defense mechanism, but better comedy than, say, anger.

"What else did Howard Epps do to make you feel guilty?" Dr. Wyatt asked with his usual perceptiveness.

"What?" Booth was startled. Epps had done nothing else, except for endangering everyone around him. Booth didn't realize he had spoken the last aloud until Dr. Wyatt said,

"Ahh, just as I suspected. You feel guilty because you didn't protect those around you."

"That's not-" But it was true, he realized. He had failed in his job. Failed those who depended on him. "Yes, I guess that's true."

"Agent Booth, you can't save everybody."

"But I should have been able to! I couldn't save Cam, or Zack!" Or Bones, he silently added.

"I see why you feel responsible for Camille. But why Dr.Addy? He's just your colleague."

"I'm supposed to protect the squints. They risk their lives to help me. Besides, they're my friends." Booth knew it was time to leave. He never should have come. Shrinks, in his opinion, were the worst kind of squint. With them, you were the one under the microscope. Psychology should only be used on criminals.

"Look, doc, I gotta go." With that, Booth lifted himself out of his chair and began walking toward the gate.

"Is that why you left the hospital AMA to go after your partner?"

Booth stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Gordon Wyatt. "How did you know about that?"


	3. Revelations

Almost done! I have one more chapter to type! PLEASE review, because they make me really happy. That way I can squee and do my happy dance. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own them.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"I assure you, Agent Booth, you and I are not unalike. I, too, believe in doing the job right. I have my ways of knowing. What I don't know is, why were you in the hospital?" Actually, he knew perfectly well what Booth was doing in the hospital. He'd have to catch Booth off his guard, though, if he wanted to help him.

"Bones's refrigerator blew up on me."

"I assume it was meant for Dr. Brennan?"

"Yeah." It didn't get her that time. He had kept his Bones safe-- only to turn around and hand her over to the killer. Booth's face must have betrayed him, because Dr. Wyatt proceeded to ask the question that set Booth up for a rude awakening.

"What is it you feel responsible for, Agent Booth?"

"Everything!" Booth leapt out of his chair and began pacing. "I handed her over to a killer! I let her be buried alive! And instead of taking care of Epps's partner, I left her to shoot him! And now I shot a clown and left her alone!" He said the last as he slammed himself back into his chair.

"As I said before, you cannot save everybody."

"But I should be able to save her!"

"Why?"

"Because I love her!" Oh crap! He did, didn't he? How could her be so stupid? Why would he go and fall in love with his partner? Bones must never know!

"So that's what's wrong. You feel guilty for not protecting her, and even more so for falling in love with her. Why should you do something so stupid?" Dr. Wyatt sounded satisfied, as if Booth's tirade had confirmed something the doctor already believed to be true. Booth gave the doctor and an alarmed look, as if he had read his mind (because he had).

"You knew!" Booth accused. "How could you, when even I didn't?"

" 'My Bones', Agent Booth? You are possessive, not to mention you intimidate every man you believe to be involved with her." Booth sent the doctor yet another startled look, but refrained from asking any more useless questions. He got out of his chair and glowered at Dr. Wyatt.

"I'm leaving before I find out anything else I don't need to know." With that, Booth walked away. He didn't once look back. If he had, he might have seen a tall, beautiful brunette come out of the shrubbery and seat herself next to Gordon Wyatt.


	4. The Woman in the Garden

I'm done!! Finally! I thought I would never get it all typed. I hope you like it. I appreciate all my reviewers.

You know the drill: R&R and I won't have to come after you.

Disclaimer: I have no funny ways to say that I don't own them. Just don't sue, I don't have anyting. Just my little black book, my lj, and my imagination.

Enjoy!!!!!!!!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Good evening, madam." Gordon looked appreciatively at the woman beside him.

"I can't believe it," the woman said solemnly. "Who would have thought that all this time…" her voice trailed off and she stared into the distance.

"You must have suspected something, or you never would have told me so much about Agent Booth," Gordon stated flatly.

"I had no idea it went that deep-or that the revelation would disturb him so much. I thought he knew." Then the woman's face brightened, "Just think of the dirt I have on him now," she said with a grin.

"I assume there are complications?" Dr. Wyatt appeared concerned.

"Yeah, he has Cam. Plus a lot of issues. He's always double-talking, explaining why he and a certain person can't have a relationship. I can tell he's really talking about him and Tempe, though.

"Have I done wrong in showing him this? This could make things worse for him." For once, Dr. Wyatt sounded unsure of himself.

"No, he'll have to deal with it sooner or later. I thought the same thing about Jack and me. I found out that work really isn't relevant. As long as you don't bring your relationship into the office everything will be OK. Actually, ignoring your feelings only makes your job harder." As usual, Angela was offering relationship advice. (And unlike other people, Angela often took her own advice.) Having said her piece, Angela rose out of her chair and extended her hand to Dr. Wyatt.

"Thanks for letting me help. Anytime you need help, let me know. Because we'll all probably end up seeing you eventually!" Angela laughed and turned to leave.

"Goodbye, Angela. Do try not to tell Agent Booth you overheard our little conversation. It wouldn't take him long to deduce where I got my information from."

"Gotcha, doc. Bye!" With that, Angela turned and walked toward the gate. She wondered what Booth would do if he found out. Nothing, she realized. She knew far too much for Booth to get on her bad side now!

FINIS

Did you like it? No, the brunette wasn't Bones. Sorry. At least it wasn't Cam.


End file.
